1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for use in maintaining plants and the like. More particularly, this invention pertains to a vegetation care vessel for conveniently dispensing water and fertilizer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The maintenance of indoor and outdoor plants and other vegetation is often, perhaps usually, the responsibility of someone, such as a homeowner or apartment dweller, other than a gardener or other skilled professional.
Such fertilizer is usually applied in liquid form and may be purchased either in the form of an emulsion of ingredients or in dry form for subsequent mixing with water. Common types of plant fertilizers include those containing buffered nutrients, fish emulsions and kelp. In a buffered nutrient fertilizer, a so-called NPK complex is often included that comprises nitrogen, phosphoric acid and soluble potash. Such a fertilizer is especially effective in enhancing a plant's ability to absorb the nutrients in solution. This is accomplished by lowering the pH of the soil from the basic 8.4 level of tap water (with a nutrient absorption efficiency of approximately 25 percent) to a level closer to the slightly acidic 6.3 to 6.5 pH range at which plants absorb nutrients with approximately 90 percent efficiency.
While there exists much science establishing the parameters of good plant care and documenting the need for regular application of nutrients in addition to water, non-professional caretakers rarely adhere to a regular and beneficial schedule of plant feeding. Whereas the need to water is universally recognized, the significance, and adverse consequences from neglect, of regular application of nutrients is less understood by non-professionals. In addition, non-professionals are less likely to maintain a regular routine of nutrient application even when in possession of the requisite knowledge.
Non-professionals often consider plant care a formality and are unwilling to put any more than a minimal amount of time into such “extras” as application of nutrients. Rather, while the nuances of watering, including variation of the watering schedule in accordance with climactic conditions and avoidance of over-watering are obvious and generally observed, the feeding of plants is often considered a hassle, unnecessary and to be avoided.